Goodbye
by fuzzywuzzy123
Summary: Sam leaves Lima and Quinn is heartbroken. She tells Santana and Brittany how she feels about him. When she goes into the glee room she finds something unexpected.


_**This takes place after New York (2x22) except Sam and Mercedes never became a couple.**_

Quinn POV

"Here's all the stuff you gave me" I handed Sam the teddy bear he gave me for Christmas, the bracelet he gave me for my birthday, and the promise ring. "I'm gonna miss you" I said.

"Bye Quinn" He hugged me and left for his car. Once he left the school I let the tears I've been holding back fall. I ran to the bathroom and went in the handicap stall and sat on the floor and cried. I saw two pairs of feet under the stall.

"Quinn open the door" Brittany said.

"No. I'm just gonna sit here and cry until maybe my eyes fall out" I replied.

"Open the door or I'll go all Lima Heights on you" Santana threatened. I got up and unlocked the door. I sat back down and Santana and Brittany sat next to me.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked.

"He's gone" I said "I love him and I never stopped loving him and I should have told him when he left" Brittany got up and grabbed a lot of toilet paper to dry my eyes and blow my nose with.

"It's gonna be okay" She said.

"No it's not. Without him there's a hole in my heart" I said.

"Don't pull that crap Q" Santana said "He's just a boy"

"He might be just a boy but he's the love of my life!" I screamed. There was an awkward silence.

"Here's what you're gonna do. You're gonna clean yourself up and go back into the glee room" Santana ordered me. Santana and Brittany left without me. Once I made myself semi-presentable I went into the glee room. I saw Sam standing there holding the teddy bear, the bracelet, and the promise ring.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked.  
>"You're not dreaming" Sam said "My parents got a job offer in Lima. I don't have to move"<p>

"Why are you giving these back to me?" I asked.

"I think I should let my girlfriend keep her presents" He said.

"Girlfriend?"

"Brittany and Santana told me what you said in the bathroom. I love you too"

"Why'd you tell him what I said? " I asked Brittany and Santana.

"Because if you were always crying about Sam we could never have any fun when we hung out" Santana said.

"If I wasn't so happy I'd be really embarrassed right now" I said. I started to make out with Sam. Mr. Schu cleared his throat and we stopped kissing. Sam got down on one knee and opened the promise ring box.

"I wanna marry you... someday. Until then will you accept this promise ring? If you accept this ring will symbolize my promise to you to be true. To never pressure you to do anything more than kiss. To listen to your problems. To tell you when you have food in your teeth or eye gunk. To come over to your house whenever you need something super heavy moved around. I promise to make you feel proud when you point down the hall and say "that dude's my boyfriend". I promise to do all of those things, without ever trying to sound like Matthew McConaughey. I really care about you Quinn, and I want us to be together" I took the ring and put it on.

"Yes. How did you remember exactly what you said?" I asked.

"When I gave it to you the first time I practiced it in the mirror about a million times so it sorta stuck"

******************************After glee club******************************

(still Quinn POV)  
>"I missed you" I said to Sam.<p>

"I missed you too but you told me that already" He said.

"I also missed your mouth. Come over to my house after school so we can make out"  
>"We're only gonna make out?" He asked, disappointed "I mean I love making out with you but can we maybe we could go further?" He asked.<p>

"Umm..."  
>"Please Quinn" He said "I'll bring condoms"<p>

"I had sex with Finn so why not?"

"You had sex with FINN?" He asked.

"When we got back together to prove to him I loved him even though I loved you, and when I wanted to run for prom king and queen. I pretended he was you both times" I explained.

"You did?" He asked.

"Yeah. You were lucky I didn't scream your name or he would've thought we were fooling around" I said. I took his hands and put them under my shirt. "After school"

_**The end!**_


End file.
